Episode 6303 (29th May 2006)
Plot As Charlie dismantles the roof of No.6, a furious Keith threatens to call the police. To Audrey's surprise, David is pleasant and hard-working in the salon. He offers to split a £2 tip with Maria. The police arrive at No.6 but to Keith's annoyance they take little interest. Tracy gives up looking for her lost shoe and lets Blanche give the remaining one to Eccles to chew on. Fred and Bev are concerned about Ashley and his forthcoming court case over Joshua. Shelley feels left out. Charlie slams Keith against a wall and threatens him, telling him to get his landlord to pay the outstanding bill or else. Keith's scared. Ronnie wants a night out but Steve's got other plans. Ronnie storms off. Steve tries to mediate between Kelly and Lloyd but although Kelly appreciates what Steve's trying to do, she is adamant that Lloyd's history. When Violet tells Sarah she really wishes she and Jason well for their wedding, Sarah's taken aback. Sean phones his Dad for the first time in twenty years to tell him Aunty Betty has died. He gets the answerphone and leaves a message. Charlie takes Tracy for a pizza and reveals he hid her shoe to pay her back for her fake abortion stunt. Tracy's unnerved that he knows. Cast Regular cast *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Charlie Stubbs - Bill Ward *Keith Appleyard - Ian Redford *Jason Grimshaw - Ryan Thomas *Ashley Peacock - Steven Arnold *Fred Elliott - John Savident *Claire Peacock - Julia Haworth *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *David Platt - Jack P. Shepherd *Craig Harris - Richard Fleeshman *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Maria Sutherland - Samia Smith *Blanche Hunt - Maggie Jones *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Lloyd Mullaney - Craig Charles *Ronnie Clayton - Emma Stansfield *Kelly Crabtree - Tupele Dorgu *Bev Unwin - Susie Blake *Diggory Compton - Eric Potts *Jack Duckworth - William Tarmey *Shelley Unwin - Sally Lindsay *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Violet Wilson - Jenny Platt *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Gail Platt - Helen Worth Guest cast *Policeman - Richard Cottier Places *Coronation Street exterior *Rovers Return Inn - Public and back room *11 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Audrey's *Rosamund Street *Victoria Street *Street Cars *Roy's Rolls *Builder's Yard - Office and yard *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *Valandro's Notes *Renny Krupinski was credited as the Fight Arranger, Richard Hammatt as the Stunt Co-ordinator and Rob Hunt as Stunt Double on this episode. *This was the final episode of the programme to be transmitted by Grampian Television in the north of Scotland. Two days later its name changed legally and on-screen to STV North. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Charlie pulls the new roof tiles off Keith's house, saying they will only be replaced when the bill is paid; and Eileen encourages Sean to get in touch with his estranged father. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 9,440,000 viewers (2nd place). Category:2006 episodes